Falling N Love N Detention
by WeAreYoung3
Summary: What if the gang didn't even know each other? How can one Saturday detention bring them love, drama and friendship? Au!
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_Ponyboy's 15, Johnny's 15 1/2, Steve's 17, Two-Bit's 17, Dally's 17,Darry's 24,Sodapop's 16

_Ponyboy's POV_

"Hey Ponyboy, what ya got there?" My best friend(well actually only friend)Simon Scott asked, sitting by me in the school cafeteria. I know what you're thinking, what kind of a name is Ponyboy? Well, my father is a very unique man so, I ended up with a very unique name. Anyways back in the cafeteria Simon was admiring my paper airplane that I had been working on for the last few periods.

"It's a paper plane. . .obviously,"I said.

"No need to get smart man. I meant, what're gonna do with it?"

"Uh. . .I'm gonna throw it?" It came out sounding like a question. I mean. . .what else was I gonna do with it?Just put it in the trash or give it away.

"Man you're not gonna throw it," Simon said.

"And why not?"

"Because you're _PONYBOY MICHAELS_ you don't do anything bad!"

I looked shocked at Simon."Yes I do!"

"Name one thing you've done bad."

I thought for a second."Well, there was the time when I. . .I did. . . I was. . .Alright fine! I haven't done anything bad, and besides what's so bad about throwing a paper airplane? Plus, we're at lunch!"

"Whatever,"Simon said looking bored."It's your call man."

I smirked and looked around for a target,_Cherry_ _Valance_. Perfect, I thought. I wound my arm back, and was about to fire, but my arm got caught on something or in other words someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Mr. Gearhart, the Principal.

"I really hope you weren't going to do what I thought you were going to do," he said.

What could I say I was a deer caught in headlights. He sighed,"Detention , this Saturday."

He walked away, and I was in shocked. I've never had detention. Then I noticed Simon laughing,"Shut up Simon."

I just wonder how this detention is gonna go.

_Johnny's POV_

I tip-toed my way into school. I was late again for the fourth time this week. Nobody was in the God! Maybe I could just wait in the bathroom until next period, I thought. I walked down to the bathroom and was about to go in when I heard moans coming out.I quickly turned around. I could feel my face heat up. I looked at the clock, it was almost lunch maybe I could just sit in the bleachers till then. I flipped up the collar of my shirt and started walking. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard whistling and boots clacking against the tile floors.

Good lord no, I thought.

I thought about running back to the bathroom, but the the footsteps were getting closer. I looked around and there was a locker open. I quickly got in and prayed that they didn't notice me. I looked through the peephole, it was Mr. Gearhart, the principal.

Oh, God please don't let him catch me, I thought.

I close my eyes and heard his boots click by.I sighed. That was a relief, I thought.

"Detention on Saturday ,"he called back.

"Fuck my life,"I said bashing my head on the locker, regretting after.

_Two-Bit's POV_

"Hey Two-Bit!"My friend Adam yelled,"Come over here!"

Right now it was a little before lunch was about to end, and I was walking across the football field. I see Adam and two other guys, whose names I don't remember, under the bleachers.

"What is it?"I asked, going over to them.

"Hey, you know that Coach McCoy got us busted for messing with those two nerds the other ?"I nodded.

"Well, we just left a surprise for him,"he said smirking.

"Wha- I started to ask, then all of a sudden a loud explosion is heard. Then, I see Coach McCoy come out and he looks like the fucking hulk! I'm laughing hard at this point, but I guess too loud because he looks over at me and starts coming towards me. I look back and see that Adam and the other two bastards ditched. I turned back around only to see Coach McCoy towering over me.

"Y-y-you. . ."he 's breathing heavily.I just stare at him.

"You did this."

My eyes widen,"What no I didn't!"

"Detention this Saturday!"

"But I didn't-

"This Saturday Matthews!"and he storms away.

Great I just got detention for nothing. When I get my hands on those bitches, I thought as I headed to the school.

_Dally's POV_

I'm going to kill that bastard, I "bastard" I meant Tim Shepard. I knew he was the one who cut my brakes, nearly killing me. I walk into the school still gripping the steering wheel. "Where is he,"I said dropping the wheel. Picking up his little brother, Curly against the locker. Everybody stopped and starred at us.

"Well,"I said waiting for an answer."Well,"I said again,"My arms are getting tired."

He pointed at his throat."What?"I asked, confused.

"You're choking him you idiot!"a voice yelled in my head. "Oh,"I said dropping him to the ground. I waited VERY patiently for him to stop gasping for air.

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me where he is,"I demanded yanking him to his feet.

"I'm not telling you."He said holding his ground.

"You either want your head slammed into this locker repeatedly or you could just tell me,"I said getting very mad.

"Just try it." he said through clenched teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX sometime later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, the good news is you didn't give him brain damage."said Principal Gearhart.

"That's not good news,"I said.

Smirking I looked around his office."Man,"I said,"What's going on with all these horses?"he ignored me.

"Well, this is even greater news,"he said,"You've got detention on Saturday."

"Can we do that another day? Saturday is when I sleep in."

"But you barely come to school as it is."

"But who says I sleep in. I'm not that lazy,"I say matter-of-factly.

"Detention or you're suspended,"he said.

"Fine!"I yelled."It's not like I had anything better to do."I turned to leave.

"But you do have a problem with all these horses."

"Get out!"He yelled.

_Steve's POV_

I walked into Principal Gearhart's office.

"Have a seat ,"he said.

I sat in one of his old beat up looking chairs and waited. After a few seconds went by I asked,"Why am I in here?"

He starred at me for a second,"You did not go to your last detention."

"So?"I said not really caring.

"So, is that you have detention again this Saturday."

"OK,"I said. Big deal so I'm just not gonna go, I thought.

"Oh, don't look so smug, because if you're not there I'll hold you back a grade."

"What! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. Now have a nice day."

_Sodapop's POV_

''Come on Soda,"my boyfriend Bob whispered in my ear. "We won't get caught, please baby,"he said running is hand up my thigh.

"Bob no! I can't afford to miss this period,"I said.

He stopped kissing on me. "I thought you were my boyfriend Sodapop."

"No don't you make me look like the bad person here,"I said pushing him away. "You won't even let me meet your friends, Bob." My eyes started to water. We've been together for six months, and this is what are relationship is. Now the tears are pouring down my face. Great, I thought. He looked my way.

"Baby come here,"he said. I embrace him, and we stayed like that for a while. This is the Bob I fell in love with, not the one who won't even let me meet his friends.

"I guess we miss this whole period,"I said breaking up the hug.

"Yeah, I guess we did,"he said.

"See ya later,"he said giving me a peck on the lips, and left out of the bathroom. I stayed behind. We have this five minute wait thing. I quickly cleaned myself up and waited for five minutes to be over with. After the five minutes was up, I walked out of the bathroom and straight into Principal Gearhart.

_Uh Oh_. . . I thought.

"Follow me Mr. Patricks,"he said walking away.

"Oh, great,"I whispered.

_Darry's POV_

"No,"I said. "I have a life out of this school."

"Come on , please! My sister is having a baby and I need to be there."

" I'm sorry, but no."

"How about this, if you take my detention shift Saturday I'll talk to Nurse Smith for you,"she said winking.

"How did you even know about that?"I asked.

"Are you going to,"she plead.

"Fine Carrie,"I said giving in.

She squealed! "You're the best!"

"yeah, whatever."

I turned to leave the teacher's lounge, but almost got ran over by Coach McCoy. "Why are you green?"I asked.

"Not now!" He yelled. I shook my head and left.

**Disclaimer: I do not own outsiders even though I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:Sadly, the outsiders still are not mine. Oh I'll have them one day. . . Just not today:(_**

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

It was Saturday evening, and I was on my way to school for detention. Detention. That word shouldn't even be in my vocabulary. Seriously, I got detention for a paper airplane. Keyword, paper. What was it going to do, take someone's eye out?

Good news though, I learned that I wasn't going to be the only one in detention, so this could be. . . okay I guess. It all depends on who these other people are.

Lost in my own little world, I didn't even notice that I had arrived to school already. "Hey, what are you doing here? Trying to get extra credit or something." I looked to my left from where the voice came. It was Dallas Winston. I heard he nearly gave Curly Shepherd brain damage.

I gulped and said,"I-I have detention." Damn, I thought, why did I have to stutter.

He laughed,"You? You have detention? What did you do, tell a teacher they got the wrong answer on a problem?" he laughed again.

I blushed,"NO! What are you here for? Got caught trying to fuck the principal's daughter!"

He stopped laughing, and his eyes turned cold,"You better shut your mouth, before you lose your two front teeth." He threatened.

I got scared, because I knew he could beat me up in less then five seconds. "Sorry!" I said then ran inside the school, and headed for detention.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. . .

**_Darry's POV_**

I was just about done with writing, **NO TALKING!**, when in walked Ponyboy Michaels. He had a few books in his arms like he always does.

Is he in detention, I thought. What could he be here for? He's my best student.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he said barely over a whisper. I frowned,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he rushed to the back of the classroom, and sat with his head down.

Hmm, something happened, and I'm going to find out. I paused for a second wondering why I feel so protective of him.

That's odd.

_**Steve's POV**_

I was walking up the school stairs when I saw Dally. "Hey what's up Dal?" He looked at me,"Hey Steve." That's it, I thought. "What's wrong,man,"I asked. "Nothing, man," he's lying, I thought.

"Alright then, "I said. Three, two, one. . ."Fine, do you know Ponyboy Michaels?" I shook my head. "Well, he came here for detention, and I kind of made fun of him." Okay, I'm still confused. Dally makes fun of people all the time.

"I don't know man. It's nothing just forget it." Okay serious mood swings.

I'm at the detention door well, I thought, here goes nothing. I walked in and saw a boy in the back reading a book. How lame is that, I thought.

"Please take a seat Mr. Randle," said Mr. Curtis.

I turned to look for a seat, and met a pair of greenish-grey eyes. These eyes held a story behind them. I could get lost in those eyes, I thought. I stared a little longer at his eyes, then went to his features. He beautiful skin, it looked to be a little tanned. He had this auburn like hair, I could tell he was a greaser.

He's good looking no doubt. Maybe this detention won't be so bad after all.

Awww, how cute he's blushing.

_**Johnny's POV**_

I was up in my room listening to my parents fight again. Why did I have to be the one to have a messed up life, I thought. CRASH! Oh, what did they break this time? I looked over at my clock, and sighed. I guess I have to head to school now. I don't even see why the principle got all upset. I mean I only had 30 unexcussed absences and 20 tardies! So what is the big deal?

As I was getting ready to leave, my mind started to go on it's own. I started thinking about my crush. . . CRASH! "Goddamn it", I sighed.

I walked down the stairs, heading for the door," Hey! Where do you think you're going?" my mom yelled. "I have detention," I said. "Oh, great! How did my life turn out like this? A disrespectful husband and a juvenile son. God what am I going to do now?"

"I can think of few things," I mumbled.

"What!"

"Noting, nothing,"I said walking out the door.

As I was walking away I could here her say,"Jesus would forgive me if I put glass in your father's food!"

That's my life, I thought.

**_Dally's POV_**

I'm leaning against the school smoking a cigarette, when a car pulls up. I'm shocked at first, but not because I have never seen a car before, that would be ridiculous. But because it's a soc's car. Why is a soc coming here? Can't be for detention can it? Probably just wants some extra credit, I thought.

Instead of me seeing a soc like I expected. I saw a greaser get out of the car. This guy looks like a movie star. The car drives off.

"Hey greaser!"I shouted. He looked at me. "Was that soc giving you any trouble?"I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No,"he said. He has a great voice. I wonder what it would sound like if I got him in bed."That's my boyfriend,"he continued.

WTF!

_**Sodapop's POV**_

I can't believe he thought that Bob would hurt me. What an ass.


End file.
